


should have known better

by stephenssupreme



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Astral Projection, M/M, Queer Character, Rejection, Slow Burn, Stranner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephenssupreme/pseuds/stephenssupreme
Summary: stephen strange is a temptation for bruce, however, he knows better than to get attached





	1. Chapter 1

Agreeing to a strenuous mission such as this one when you haven’t slept in over two weeks maybe wasn’t the best of ideas but then again, Stephen needed to do this, too many of the avengers doubted his loyalties and accused him - albeit behind his back -  of conspiring with the enemy. Sure, he had the odd meeting with Victor Vom Doom from time to time but it was Stephen’s duty to keep an eye on sorcery, however it may be manifested.

 

The reason why the sorcerer was finding it so difficult to sleep was not a fear of a thing but the fear of a being – not a hypothetical being either – a real, living, breathing enemy. Nightmare. After a night of terror where Nightmare delved into his resting mind to traumatise  _ and  _ almost kill him, Stephen now dreaded tiredness just in case the dream dimension dweller struck again.

 

“Stephen, do you agree with us then?”

“Stephen—”

“Doctor Strange!”

The Doctor’s head slipped down from his hands, narrowly avoiding slamming against the table thanks to a well timed advance from the man sat beside him who flung a jacket underneath the man.

“Fu—... Sorry. Uhm, thanks,” he groggily slid the jacket back to his neighbour: “George, was it?” He glanced at the name badge the suited official had pinned to his shirt. “Shit, Craig? Oh god, how long was I even out?”

The man shrugged silently, patting out the creases on his jacket before hanging it over back of his chair, clearly not in the best of moods with Stephen – he never asked be to sat next to an exhausted magician who twitched in his sleep, did he?

 

“Doctor Strange, get out of here.” It was Nick Fury speaking this time, stood towering over the long table. Stephen was about to protest but Nick cut him off again: “I mean it, Strange, go get some rest or I’m sending you home - you’ll be a fucking burden if you continue on like this.”

 

A few hours flew by and eventually someone was sent to wake the poor sorcerer up. Thankfully, Stephen had actually managed to drift off into a peaceful sleep only to be awoken by a knock at the door. Groaning, he grumbled for the person to come in, not expecting to see Bruce awkwardly lingering in the doorway.

“Uh- Hey, we’re leaving soon, just letting you know.” The fellow doctor was about back away but found himself stuck there on the spot, watching as Stephen sat up in bed; his sheet pooling around waist, clearly he was one of those people who slept naked. 

“Thanks, Doctor Banner.” Running a hand through his hair to tame it, Stephen offered a delicate smile.

 

This man was inexplicably beautiful… Not just his body… It was the way he smiled, the way his eyes lit up without even trying. Poetry aside, Bruce would have been a fool if he wasn’t staring at Stephen’s bare body the whole time, though - it was just too good of a view to look away from. Oh fuck. He was blushing now.

“You’re thank you.”

No. That was wrong. “Welcome! I meant, welcome. Not thank you. Just clarifying.” Before he could mess things up more, Bruce left the room, shutting the door behind him while his heart raced. He hated it but oh how he loved feeling like this at the same time - a rush of adrenaline that didn’t cause him to hulk out. Attraction. God, he hadn’t felt a burst of attraction like that in years. Little did he know, Stephen was now smirking away to himself in his room - nothing cheered the man up more than seeing other men get all flustered around him - he looked good and he vainly knew it. 

 

It was safe to say the mission itself was a success - each hero suffered the odd cut or bruise but other than that, no one was seriously harmed. All that was left was simply the matter of bringing Bruce back and Agent Romanoff assured Stephen she had it all under control, however, after half an hour of trying, it was clear the Hulk was having none of it. Occasionally you would see the glimmer of a human lifeform in his eyes but that soon faded back to the confused and angered hulk. Someone needed to get into the hulk’s mind and to be frank, lullabies just weren’t cutting it. Who, out of all the avengers, could delve into the hulk’s mind and not risk angering him more if a mistake was to made? Stephen. The only downfall was, when Stephen suggested this, Steve disagreed insisting that it was far too risky and the lullabies always worked and they just needed some time. In fact, Steve practically  _ ordered _ Stephen to go back to the ship and wait.

 

Fuck that.

 

The sorcerer was clever about his next moves though, walking off as if he was to stand by his order yet when he was only a few metres away, he hid behind an abandoned shed to sit down with his back against the wall. It was always better to sit before an astral projection because otherwise your abandoned body might just fall flat on it’s - well, technically your - face. 

 

There was no time to lose; with one last inhale of breath, Stephen cast his astral projection from his body and floated up into the air, free from his physical form. With haste, he flew over to the hulk but didn’t reveal himself, only let his voice be heard in the Hulk’s mind.

 

‘ _ Know whose voice this belongs to, big guy?’ _

All he got in return was an annoyed grunt, the Hulk glancing over his shoulder to find where the voice was coming from.

_ ‘It’s Stephen. I’m talking to you in secret - no one else can hear me. I know it must be scary but trust me, Bruce - I know you’re in there and I know you’re listening to me.’ _ He spoke as if he was speaking to a child but not in a patronising was - simply a way in which Bruce would be able to understand every word despite how confused the Hulk must have been getting.

_ ‘Maybe I just need to tempt you back… Everyone says you need calming down in order to return but what if - and I’m sorry if I’m assuming wrongly here - but what if you don’t want to come back? Do you want a reason to return, Bruce?’ _

Though nothing was said in response, Stephen could feel a change in the hulk’s aura. He was panicked still, yes, however, something within him was also pleading with reason.

_ ‘Read with me. That’s all I ask. Come back to ship and just… Read. With me. You know, I’m quite important in this whole proposition. I need to catch up on some old occult scripture and I’m pretty damn sure you love reading as a pastime -  we’re both going to do so sometime soon so why not together? Peaceful. Useful… And not alone. Please, Bruce.’  _

 

Already regretting the whole pathetic idea, Stephen cast himself out of the hulk’s mind and rushed back to his own body, waking up with a choked gasp. By the Vishanti, he was still an fumbling amature.

 

That evening, Stephen flicked through the scripture like he had planned to, not entirely sure if Bruce came back and if Natasha was held accountable for it. Ah, nothing took your mind off pressing matters more than enchantments for advanced crop production, though! Seriously, sorcerery may seem like a walk in the park and enjoyable for all ages but the truth was… Like any job, it had it’s unquestionably boring elements. 

 

_ First, with your left hand, hold your index finger like so; at 45°, pointing upwards, your thumb just resting against the underside of your finger. All other fingers curled down onto your palm. With your right hand, take your ring finger and press the fingertip against the pad of your thumb. Then, with the remaining fingers you— _

 

“I’m not dumb, you know.”

A voice interrupted Stephen’s reading; the same voice that awoke him earlier. Bruce. He was okay.

“I never accused you of such a trait,” Stephen countered, closing his book in an extremely dramatic fashion, almost as if he was offended by it - sarcastically, of course.

“Inviting me to read with you - that was the most stereotypical draw you could come up with?” Bruce crossed his arms, still lingering in the doorway, a repeat image of that morning. The sorcerer was dumbfounded by Bruce’s reaction, blinking down into his lap before facing the man, eyebrows furrowed down.

“It was a genuine idea, Doctor Banner. Look at me; I’m reading. On my own. See, I was going to do it anyway, just like I said. Not everyone is out to get you, nor is everyone scared of you.”

“How do you know that? The last part.”

“Because I’m one of those people who’s not trying to distance myself from you, Bruce. Come on, try and tell me you don’t want to sit here.” He temptingly tapped the space on the bed beside him, trying to lighten the atmosphere. “I know a reading date isn’t exactly flamboyant or memorable but shoot a man for trying.”

“See! I knew it!” Dropping his arms, Bruce finally walked into the room instead of standing outside the hypothetical threshold. “I knew you didn’t just want to read!” 

 

Why the hell was he acting so angry? 

 

“... Is this about the ‘d’ word? I was just pulling your arm, alright. No hard feelings. Totally, er, yep, just messing with you. You’re not gay? That’s cool.” 

Everything Stephen seemed to say was digging him into a deeper hole, Bruce now looking rather stressed, running his hands through his hair.

“I never said that. I just… I’m not good. Stephen, please. Stop trying.” He felt terrible for letting Strange down like this but Bruce selfishly saw no other way. He knew how it would end up if he continued on with this flirting game, they’d get close and Bruce would be too worried to try anything. It always ended up like that. It was for the best that he cut things off here and now.

 

“Get some rest, Doctor Strange.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruce explains his doubts

Days went by and Stephen kept away from Bruce just as he asked but the truth was, the temptation was still there. Just one more time. That was all he was going to try. If Bruce still refused any kind of closeness, he would abide by the man’s wishes and not pester him again. He just needed to make _sure_.

 

Knowing that Bruce would be in the lab as per usual, Stephen wandered down in his training attire; a vest shirt and baggy shorts Stark had lent him after his first official mission. All in all it was a trashy look but it still looked good on him in a weird way. Maybe it was his lanky legs or slim yet muscular arms.

 

As suspected, there Bruce was, sat down on a stool, face buried into a microscope, hands either side to precisely adjust the intricate knobs. Approaching him from behind, Stephen silently leant over to whisper by his ear; “I’m a sorcerer, yes, but I’m also a doctor just like you… You know what both of those occupations have in common, Doctor Banner? The hunger for a interesting challenge! You think you’re not good? I plan to prove otherwise.” He pulled back, a triumphant smile adorning his face only to realise Bruce didn’t react. He didn’t even flinch. Resting a hand on his shoulder, Stephen finally got a reaction, Bruce jumping up, almost falling off the back of his stool, Stephen’s hand being the only thing keeping him sat upright.

“What the hell?!”

 

Reaching up to his ears, he pulled out his headphones, peering up at the sorcerer behind him. “Oh, it’s you. Sorry… You just caught me off guard. Why didn’t you say something?”

“I did.” Feeling like an idiot, Stephen rubbed the back of his neck. Bruce, however, gave him a look as if he wanted him to repeat himself. “It doesn’t matter though, I was just being cheesy. You don’t want to hear it.”

“Yes I do.”

“No you don’t.”

Standing up, Bruce crossed his arms, barely an inch between the two men. “Yes I do.”

With a sigh, Stephen repeated himself, surprised to actually see a glimpse of a smile on Bruce’s face. Maybe this man was a sweet, romantic at heart after all.

 

Ushering Stephen over to one of the tables, Bruce sat him down. If they were going to address this, they needed to do it properly. In such a way that they didn’t need to read between the lines. Everything out in the open, black and white.

“Why me?” Stephen could have anyone he wanted really and hardly anyone would say no to such a face.

Reaching across the table, Stephen took Bruce’s hand, his trembling touch being gentle and not forceful at all.

“Look, Bruce… As unbelievable as it might be, I occasionally like to have some intelligent conversation in my life. Not only are you pleasant company, you’re also rather cute if I do say so myself. I understand if you don’t think I’m any kind of match for you, if you don't like me, you don’t like me. I can’t force that. I just feel that—”

“You’re not too bad yourself, Stephen.” Those words completely caught the sorcerer off guard. “It’s my fault. I keep pushing you away because as much as I like you - and trust me, I _do_ \- I know that there are better people for you.”

 

At that point, Stephen pulled his hand back, looking away for a moment to calm himself down. He just wanted to shout in Bruce’s face and tell him that he was perfect. That he should stop comparing himself to others and stop assuming what was best for Stephen when he knew exactly what and who he wanted.

 

That was the last thing Bruce deserved, though.

 

“Better in what way?” Instead of getting angry, Stephen decided to talk it through, like they planned.

“You know…”  
“What? No I don’t, Bruce. That is why I asked. Please… Just be honest with me.”

“I know your reputation, Stephen. You used to sleep around, god… I assume you still do. I don’t care about your sex life, do what you want but that’s the point… I don’t care about your sex life or mine for that matter. I don’t… Want that. I want you, yes, but not in that way.”

It all began to make sense now. Stephen has suspected this outcome but never said anything because it wasn’t his place to say. That being said, it wasn’t like it was a revelation that changed his mind about things.

“That’s fine. I honestly don’t mind; my reputation may be the complete opposite of what you usually go for but please don’t assume I only want people for sex. Sex is good. I enjoy it, yes. But I also enjoy other things. At least give me a chance.”

This time it was Bruce for reached over to hold Stephen’s hand, not taking notice of how much they were shaking.

“I’m sorry.”

“Okay. It’s fine. I undertan—”

“No. No, I’m sorry for assuming. I’ll take you up on that offer of a book date if you’re still up for it.”

 

Lifting their hands, Stephen pulled Bruce’s up to his lips, pressing a small, soft kiss against the back of it, a smile being felt against his skin. He even glanced up to check if this was okay and the blush on the doctor’s face along with a mirrored smile gave him the answer he was looking for.

“I’d love that, Banner.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce visits the Sanctum for the first time

With their mission behind them, Stephen was back home at the Sanctum, however this time he didn’t return alone like he usually did. Bruce had agreed to come back with him, though he was only going to stay for the weekend. What the scientist didn’t - but certainly should have expected - was how peculiar the sorcerer supreme’s residence would be…

 

From the outside the Sanctum looked like any other, old and eccentric home you might find in Greenwich Village, heck, even the inside looked vaguely normal at first. It was the little things that first freaked Bruce out. For starters, the grand, golden framed mirror that hung by the front door didn’t show Bruce his reflection. Well, it did; just not the way he would have expected. The image he saw was the back of his head yet when he turned around to check, there was nothing there to relay such a projection on the mirror. 

“S-Stephen?” He reached over to grab the man by his jacket only to see that it was now his cloak. Stephen was  _ definitely  _ wearing a long, navy blue coat beforehand. It all made Bruce’s head spin!

“Yes, Bruce?” Turning around, none the wiser, Stephen smiled briefly before seeing the worried look on his guest's face. “Ah… You looked in the mirror, didn’t you. Should have warned you beforehand. Okay. Take this as your warning for everything else in this house. It’s an odd place but it’s home.”

Nodding, Bruce took his next few steps rather slowly, hesitant about everything he touched or even looked at.

 

He would have been lying if he said he got used to the whole place while he was there. The Sanctum was uncomparable to even Tony’s place; at least with Tony’s inventions, Bruce could get his head around how things worked but this… He had no idea. Why and more importantly  _ how  _  were there candles floating upside down in the centre of the living room? Nothing made sense in this place. 

“Do you want the fire on?” That question snapped Bruce out of his confused haze, glancing over to Stephen who was now crouched down by the fireplace and wearing yet  **another** outfit. It was nice to see him in normal clothes again, though. It gave Bruce a sense of normality - odd to think a white t-shirt, loose zip-up hoodie and jeans could provide such comfort to Doctor banner and yet, here he was, letting out a sigh of relief. 

“Only if it’s not a hassle —” Oh, who was he kidding? Of course lighting a fire wouldn’t be a hassle for a sorcerer. “I mean, yeah, sure. Why not?” Laughing to himself quietly, Bruce pulled his legs up onto the sofa, holding them close to him, the book he had brought sat just beside him. It was a ‘simple’ thesis book written by an obscure physicist, nothing you could exactly have a conversation about unless you were both interested in the topic. Stephen’s book was no more conversation provoking either to be quite honest - latin incantations that allowed the user to to identify certain smells? Ooh,  _ so very interesting.  _

 

With a purple flame glowing in the fireplace, Stephen wandered back over, sitting down on the opposite end of where Bruce was, though he was sat sideways so that even if he was reading, he wasn’t totally ignoring his guest. Swivelling around to sit in the same way, Bruce was now facing Stephen, both of them stretching out their legs at the same time, knees softly grazing against each other.

 

At first they read in silence, the occasional glance at each other being spared, Stephen always smiling to himself after and Bruce then going on to hide his blushing face behind paragraphs worth of physics. An adorable affair if there ever was one. Something was missing though despite this all seeming so perfect. The air was warm with the scent of cinnamon, supposedly from the freaky candles and the lighting was so dim in the place that it caused tiredness to overwhelm both men. It would have been a waste of a day if they both dropped off though and Stephen was the one who decided to do something about their depleting energy. With a nothing more than a personal thought, music started to engulf the room. It was as if he had a surround sound system all fitted in yet there were clearly no speakers in the room - a result of magic, one would assume. 

 

Perking up a little, Bruce set his book down in his lap, concentrating on the lyrics he heard around him, sure that he knew the song. Then the words started and what happened was the most beautiful sight Stephen had ever witnessed; Bruce smiling. It wasn’t just a smile, though, it was his whole face lighting up, a new kind of fondness shaping his eyes. In all honesty, Stephen always used to see fear in the doctor’s eyes and for a moment, that fear disappeared and nothing but content happiness swept over the man.

“How did you know?”

“How did I know you liked Bowie?” Stephen chuckled, wiggling a little so that he could sit up, one arm resting on the top of the couch lazily. “I’m the Sorcerer Supreme  _ but _ more importantly - first and foremost - I am a self confessed music enthusiast. It was an educated guess and what song would be more fitting than  _ Modern Love _ ? Sure, people assume the song is about a playboy character yet modern love in the present is so much more. It’s when people have a connection and when others on the outside don’t necessarily understand that connection so refuse to agree with it. Alas, those with the connection continue on anyway because their own modern love makes them happy.”

 

It was, all in all, a bit of a drawn out explanation and even if half of it didn’t make sense, bruce found himself nodding along with Stephen’s words, his eyes wide and accepting of whatever this man had to say.

“In all honesty, I was just going to say it’s a good song but Stephen, I could listen to you talk all day.” Bruce felt so at ease with this man - someone who treated him and talked to him like he was just your average man (who had seven PhDs.)

“Seriously? I thought you were about to say what a load of garbage that all was. Even I think it was garbage.” He then brought his legs closer to himself, crossing them, his trembling hands resting in his lap, half hidden from few. “If you want to hear me talk on about nonsense for a while then… May a propose an idea and please, feel free to say no.”

Raising his eyebrows, Bruce indicated that he wanted Stephen to elaborate and propose whatever this plan was.

 

“Fancy getting high tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! just as a forewarning, the next chapter will indeed include drug use - if you do not feel comfortable with this, feel free to skip the next chapter - i will try not to include anything too plot driven in that chapter BUT if i do, i will include the important information in the chapters after that so no one is left out :)  
> thank you for reading this chapter though; really feel like i'm getting somewhere with this beautiful ship!


End file.
